xiaolinpediafandomcom-20200223-history
Dojo Kanojo Cho
Dojo Kanojo Cho was the guardian dragon of the Xiaolin Temple and keeper of the Ancient Scroll of the Shen Gong Wu. He was also the monks' primary method of transportation. Whenever Dojo was unable to fly due to strenuous circumstances, the monks resorted to using Shen Gong Wu like the Silver Manta Ray or the Crouching Cougar. Dojo possessed the ability to change his size from the size of a lizard to a 40-foot dragon. He was also a known shape-shifter. History Dojo was an ancient dragon and much of his past and life remains unknown. The little bit of his history revealed is that fifteen hundred years ago, he served as the companion and best friend to the Xiaolin Dragon, Grand Master Dashi. At some unspecific point after Wuya's defeat, Dojo helped Dashi hide the countless Shen Gong Wu all across the globe. He served as the Guardian of the Xiaolin Temple, sharing a close bond with Master Fung and Omi. When Wuya was released from her imprisonment and the Shen Gong Wu reactivated, Dojo served as as a radar and transportation for the Xiaolin Warriors in their endless scavenger hunt for the mystical objects, becoming an essential member of the search. It also appeared that every 1500 years, Dojo was overcome by a craving for consuming Shen Gong Wu and anything in his way. Dojo's companions seemed to overcome this by locking him into a structure he was unable to escape from on his own due to the fact that if he did get out, he would evidently force the world into 962 years of darkness (Master Fung said using the expression "1000 years of darkness" sounded more ominous), consumed by his greed. The first time he got out, he destroyed Atlantis. Powers & Abilities *'Size Manipulation': Dojo was able to change his size from a small dragon, to one huge enough for multiple people to ride on his back as he flew. *'Shape Shifting': Additionally, he was able to change his shape at will. He could transform into a boat, a train and even assume somebody else's form (though with his green dragon skin). *'Invisibility': In he episode Enter the Dragon, he showed the ability to turn invisible. *'Bidimensional Mimicry': He showed the ability to compress his body into 2 dimensional space. He used this power to slide in the walls of his box in the episode Enter the Dragon. *'Fire breathing': As a dragon, he could breathe fire. *'Flight': He was capable of flying through the air at great heights. *'Superhuman Durability': Despite not participating in battle often, Dojo had a surprisingly powerful and enduring body; when he turned evil, he survived a barrage of rockets fired at him at near point blank range and was covered in a sphere of blazing fire, only to come out completely unscathed. *'Shen Gong Wu Detection': He had the ability to sense when a Shen Gong Wu was activated and their exact location. He could also detect other Shen gong Wu that have a long time activity but with more difficulty. Battle Record Did You Know... *Dojo was sometimes made fun of because of his diminutive size. *In Night of the Sapphire Dragon, he wanted to become the Dragon of Soot (he first wanted to become the Dragon of Fire, but that position was already taken by Kimiko). *Sometimes when Dojo did something stupid, Clay says "What A DOJO!", which sometimes hurt Dojo's feelings. *Dojo was very affectionate torwards Master Fung, sometimes he was seen kissing the top of Master Fung's head. *At a certain age, dragons like Dojo can change gender like Clownfish. References Category:Xiaolin Showdown Category:Xiaolin Chronicles Category:Characters Category:Xiaolin Showdown Characters Category:Xiaolin Chronicles Characters Category:Xiaolin Side